Jessica Pond: A Child of Time
by QuickDeck090
Summary: Jessica Melody Pond; the daughter of the Doctor and Melody Pond. But she is as unaware of her parents as her Father is unaware of her. So when he comes up to the Pond residence in his big blue box it's quite a shock for both of them!
1. The Doctor and Jessica

My name is Jessica Melody Pond (A name entirely made up of my family's names). Currently, I am 12 years old. I have brown, yet frizzy hair and sharp green eyes. My facial features are said to be those of my Father. It is quite strange, the way I dress. For some odd reason I have always been drawn to the colour blue. Yet it can't be any ordinary blue, it must be a dark blue. Not a shade too dark nor too light will do. Because of my obsession with the shade I am often found wearing blue jeans, a white top with some blue picture on it and black shoes with blue socks. A pretty strange way of dressing but as long as I like it!

Now, I have quite the story to tell you. It's even going on now as I write this for you but I absolutely must start at the beginning. I am merely 8 at the time this is set. As far as all my teachers were concerned, I was a child prodigy and deserved to be in year 7. Occasionally the school would bring in tutors to reach me because the lesson wasn't giving me any information. But my Gran and Gramps knew better.

Apparently, my extraordinary intelligence was due to my Mother and Father. Mother was apparently an archeologist while my Father was a traveller. They worked together several times which sparked their romance. Gran and Gramps both spoke fondly of my Father so he obviously was a good man. But they were quite distant when speaking of Mother. They spoke in an almost grieving manner. At the time I, of course, ignored it. I didn't know either of them very well but I did once see my Mother. She had hair like me but it was blonde. Of course, I liked her. Unfortunately I didn't see her again.

One night, very late, I was admiring the stars. The stars were beautiful. How they twinkled and shined, how they made the sky light up like thousands of tiny lanterns suspended in mid air. It was magical. Many of the children who were in my class said the sky was really small but I knew better. I actually knew the constellations, the planets, the fact that the universe was only going to get bigger and bigger.

My pyjamas were, of course, blue. They had planets on them. Unfortunately, they were only a few kinds. Jupiter, Uranus and Saturn. It was easy to distinguish the three. The pyjamas were actually from the boys section because none of the ones in the girls section were fitting. All of them had bunnies or puppies on them. Nothing to do with the things I actually cared about. None with planets, constellations, books, nothing. Then again I guess I was one of a kind.

As I continued to admire each and every star, the most strange of noises came from the back yard. I dismissed it. Probably some kid accidentally activating a weird, loud toy next door. Nothing to worry about. But then I heard a door creak and only just heard some quiet mumbling. Yet I couldn't actually make out the words. My curiosity started to get the better of me. I had to go see what it was.

Cautious and careful. That was my main priority for exploration. With me I took my flashlight, my exploration and scientific findings journal, a pencil, and my Claparang deluxe. The Claparang was a throwing toy like a boomerang which made a noise while in flight. Not all the time though. It was a good toy for making someone look the other way. Or just hitting them. Either way, I'd probably need it. Who knew who'd that person may be?

I peered through the keyhole of the back door. A man was strutting across the path. He appeared in deep though. Extremely deep thought. My curiosity started to burn again. Silently, I opened the back door. As I had thought he would, he didn't notice me. My brain instantly started to think of ways of approach. He didn't seem hostile, nor did he appear to be a threat. In fact, he seemed to be a normal person. Excepting that he had an extremely strange bow tie. I wasn't sure they existed anymore.

After careful consideration and planning, I made up my plan. I would approach him carefully and then question him. If he pursued attack I would throw the Claparang and run through the gate. So I started to execute the plan. Cautiously, I moved around in the grass. He still didn't seem to notice me. Then I coughed which obviously made him lose his train of thought. He looked at me curiously.

"What did you do that for?" He asked. His voice was strangely familiar. But I had never heard it before. I held my Claparang at him. Before putting his hands up he sneaked a biscuit into his mouth. Holding in my giggles, I started to approach. My cautiously levels were probably at a high right then.

"I - I ask the questions!" My voice stammered as I attempted a threatening tone. All around us was quietness. Each and every thing in that garden had ceased to move. It was as if the whole place was watching and waiting. But what were they waiting for? I asked myself this question, but I instantly laughed at myself. How could they be watching. They were plants, living, but unable to watch! Then I turned my attention to him. His eyes was flicking from side to side.

"I am here to see Mr and Mrs. Pond. Could you please tell me if they live here?" He asked. It was obvious he thought he was talking to an average 8 year old girl. How very wrong he was and he was about to find that out.

"Excuse me sir, but first, could you please explain why you are here? Second, I'd like you to know that any questions you ask me must have an explanation with them." I said through pursed lips, finally clicking my tongue and smiling a cheeky grin. Obviously he was blown away. My intelligence, after all, was that of an eleven year old. But he did process the information quickly. I'd give him that.

"My name is the Doctor, just the Doctor, and I'm an old friend of Mr and Mrs. Pond. I'm here to see them. I didn't mean to come so late. I live, uh, quite far away and my transportation isn't quite reliable." The Doctor replied. I nodded. He have valid points so I would answer his question. Thankfully he wasn't there to rob us or anything. So I pointed to the house. It was obvious he grasped the meaning of that point because he instantly started to march towards the house.


	2. A New Relation

It was quite odd, how the man just strutted into the house. As if it was his own. He looked through all of downstairs before turning to me. It was obvious what his question was. But I waited for him to speak. Strangely, he didn't. All the Doctor did was look straight into my eyes. It almost felt like my eyes were burning under the gaze of his. Quickly, I pulled my eyes away. I couldn't bare the sensation and it felt as if he was observing me. Like you observe a monkey in a zoo or a dolphin in an aquarium. Why he looked at me like that was a complete mystery.

"They're... They're upstairs." I said, embarrassment washing over me. Yet I didn't know why. I normally knew why for everything. For once I didn't. Once I heard him turn away the feeling was completely gone. How could he have been the cause of it? Maybe some scientific gadget creating a fake feeling of embarrassment? Who knew how he did it and if it was even possible that he did it. But, now the feeling was gone, I dismissed the whole thing. It was not something I should worry about, I told myself.

"COME ALONG, PONDS!" The Doctor screamed. It made me cover my ears. My decision was not to interrupt him. Maybe he could make even worse feelings overcome me. Plus, I trusted him. For some odd, wierd, spontaneous reason I really did. It was instinct. Then again, I did still have the personality of an 8 year old. Could it possibly be natural for me to trust someone who made me laugh, or even just anyone? I wouldn't like to think so but I had to trust that theory for now.

"Doctor, shut up, will ya?" Gran shouted at him in her lovely Scottish accent. I saw the Doctor give me a quick grin before running up. Slowly, I approached and climbed up the stairs as well. Normally I'd run up after him but I felt tired. So when I finally came to Grans room I gave her a big smile.

My Grans isn't a normal Grandma. For one simple reason: she isn't old. Normally with the word Grandma you think an old lady on an automated trolley going grocery shopping, or knitting. Meanwhile I think of a lively ex-adventurer who's still in her young thirties. All the kids in my class would probably give their education for a Gran like mine. Probably because they hate learning. Ignoring that fact, I ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"So, who's the kid?" The Doctor asked, leaning on the nearby dresser before accidentally falling off. This made both me and Gran laugh, making Gramps wake up. He wasn't pleased. But when he saw the Doctor his expression turned into one of disbelief.

"This is Jessica Melody Pond." Gran said. I took this as my cue to leave. Not because she hinted it or anything, but because it was my name and it triggered my tiredness again. So I stumbled out into my room and fell onto my bed. It took only a few minutes to make me fall asleep. Yet, that sleep was quite fragmented. Not only did it make me more sleepy but I had strange dreams. Dreams which faded away as soon as I woke up. The only memory of them was being weirded out.

At my time of waking, it was only seven hours later. It was Sunday, so there was no school to worry about. When looking out of my window, I saw a big blue box. The strangest thing I had ever seen. But I had seen it before. My Great-Gramps had newspapers from a while ago. They had pictures of streets with police boxes on corners. It was quite interesting to read about the past and the economical and technological changes throughout the years.

"FISH FINGERS AND CUSTARD! Get your delicious breakfast here!" I heard that familiar voice shout from downstairs. It made me sigh. That man was the strangest person I had ever met. He continued his shouting, "Come along Ponds and get your lovely breakfast here!"

"Shut up, you crazy, crazy person!" Gramps shouted. This made me burst out in laughter. Energetically, I made my way downstairs. The doctor had his strange jacket and bow tie on. Did he sleep in that? The question was laughable, though valid. His whole attire did look quite wrinkled. Then again, it did yesterday too. Ignoring the fact of his strange outfit, I moved along. Getting my little stool I started to make my own breakfast.

"What are you doing? You can't make breakfast all by yourself!" The Doctor exclaimed. Grans came behind him and told him about my capabilities. He seemed quite intrigued how I came to have this knowledge, when she escorted him to another room. My intelligence also came with acute senses, so I could hear their conversation clearly while making breakfast.

"She is..." I heard mumbles from Gran.

"What how could she be a - a -" I heard him be hushed by Gran.

"She's yours and Melody's..." Gran went very quiet again.

"Why are you being so quiet about it? Why don't you just say -"

"She's too young to know!"

"But she can't hear!"

"Oh, Doctor, she can, didn't you know her senses are acute? She can hear a dog bark from a mile off!"

Then the conversation obviously turned into hushed whispers but it was clear who they were talking about. It was clear to me after all that time. Why I trusted him, why he looked at me like that was because he saw him in me! I was the Doctors daughter and apparently Melody, who was probably Grans and Gramps daughter, was my Mother.


	3. Smaller on the Outside

Of course, it was quite a shock for me. But it sunk in. Very, very slowly. After a few moments of just sitting there with the pancakes sizzling on the pan I finally began to accept it. Though it's quite hard to accept your related to a mad man who came out of nowhere into your back garden. At least I knew my life would be interesting, if only mildly. No boring man would go into your backyard to come see old friends. Then I realised my pancakes were burning.

I quietly sat at the table. Eating food wasn't something that took all your concentration and it gave me time to think. As soon as I had finished I would approach the doctor (hopefully I would get an actual name out of him soon). After I had approached I would question him if he was my Father or not. Of course he would answer yes. He had to, my hearing was rarely wrong. Especially if I was hearing something coming from the next room over. Then I would use persuasive language to allow me to go with him. If I want to that is.

By the time my plan was complete the plate before me was scarce of food. Pretty obviously finished. The time had come to put another carefully formed plan into action. So I quickly rinsed the plate, cutlery and glass and went to find them. They were no longer in the house as it didn't take me long to find. The most probable explanation was that they went outside. Which was really quite normal. Adults did like to talk outside a lot for some reason. Maybe the fresh air cleared their heads.

Yet they weren't there. Despite my search through every part of the garden not a clue of where they were was found. But something had changed. Parked a little while away from the old she'd was a big blue box. A police telephone box. One of my several hobbies was looking at newspapers from 50's to 70's, so I recognised it easily. Though it was a big too short and maybe a bit too wide. The roof was probably the reason for its shortness. So I recognised it to be a very well done replica. You could almost mistake it for an actual one.

Something was strange about it though. There were voices from inside. Not any voices though. Gran and the doctor were inside! But would they even fit in there? Must've been quite uncomfortable. Yet their voices changed in volume. How could that happen if it was so small. It was as if they were meters away, not centimetres. But I had to look inside. Exploration was the key to making life-changing discoveries. Cautiously, I pushed the handle in.

What greeted my eyes was a whole new, impossible world. A place which was both fantastic and unbelievable. It was a huge room stuffed in the small police box. I was standing on a platform and there was a console ahead of me. The console rested in the middle of a circular platform which was in the middle of the room. The colour scheme was generally of bronze and orange though the console held many coloured knobs, levers and handles on it. This whole place belonged to the Doctor.

"Welcome to the TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In space." The doctor said as he circled the console. As he did so he spun knobs and flicked levers, pulled switches and pushes buttons. "Ain't she a beauty." He added as he stroked the sides of it. What an extremely strange man. Of course, I had to believe it was actually possible. How couldn't it be. This was obviously not a dream. If it was I would've noticed something incorrect by then. So I span myself around. Everything was so impossible but proved possible.

"It's... Smaller on the outside." I managed to utter through my feeling of amazement. Gran and the Doctor exchanged glances. It was pretty obvious they weren't expecting me to say that. Then again I do tend to surprise everyone a lot. One of my many intriguing qualities. After a few moments of complete silence and stillness the doctor started circling the console again.

"Never heard that one before." He said as he did so. Had others been into this impossible place, not only me and Gran? Maybe even Gramps had been let on. His reply did imply many others had been in before. So why didn't everyone know of this machine? That it was smaller on the outside, squashed into a tiny place. Then again no one would believe them. They'd be sent to an asylum, locked up for supposed madness.

Then I started to think about how this phenomenon could've come into existence. It was already obvious that it wasn't truly the inside. Truly impossible would that've been. Of course, my mind was quickly into gear and full of several ideas. Though all of them were too impossible. But I had to broaden my horizons. It was easy to accept the fact I was surrounded by a whole world inside a tiny police box, so why couldn't I accept any of my own solutions? Then it hit me. How about the doors were somehow portals to the large interior. It was the only one that I'd actually accept so far.

Then I went closer to the Doctor. He was grinning at me. It was a strange kind of grin, the kind of grin you'd give when you know a guest of yours is extremely impressed. Again he started flipping levers and spinning dials. Finally I summed up the courage to ask him the question. The question that I needed to ask. But it wasn't to do the TARDIS. It was something slightly more personal.

"Doctor, what's your name?" I asked. He stopped and looked at me. Yet again with that look he gave me just last night. Then he shook his head and started to circle again. Why didn't he give me an answer? It was pretty obvious he could talk. Actually, he seemed to love to talk. Pretty much all he did was walk and talk. Which was pretty funny.

"My name is the Doctor. That's it, I've already told you." Then the Doctor gave out a loud and sad sigh. As if he did have a name, but he couldn't tell it not at all. Then he walked towards me. His look was still of sadness as he did so. So he knelt down right before me. He took my small hands in his own and then looked right into my eyes. But it was so strange. Despite the fact of his young look, his eyes we're so old. So sad, so lonely. Why did they look like that? Then he talked again but with a slightly more light tone. "Look, I don't really know how to explain this, so I'll just really say it. I'm your, umm..."

"Dad? Yeah, it's pretty obvious considering I could hear pretty much half of your conversation." I said. He looked slightly taken aback. But after only a few moments of his shocked look it turned into one of happiness. He put his thumbs in his jacket (which was just as odd as the rest of his attire) and pushed outwards.

"'Dad'. Haven't been called that in, what, over 700 years? Can't really keep track. That'd take too much time. Be too boring." He said and pointed to Gran. She had been pretty silent, but I think that was because she was taking her time to stop laughing. It was obvious considering the fact she had her hand cupped over her mouth. Then he looked at her as if she was crazy. Then I suddenly gasped in realisation. He said 700 years! He was over 700 years old. That was impossible though. How could it be?

"Anyway, Amy, with your permission I'd like to -" He was cut off by Gran staring at him. An angry stare which made me shiver, and Dad was slightly scared. Or at least he looked like it. Then he turned to me again. He mouthed something like 'what's going on?' and then turned to Gran again. He smiled. "I'll take that as a -"

"No. Her life would be in danger, she could get sick or unwell and she has vaccinations in a week!" Gran shouted. She then marched right up to him and slapped him. He then rubbed the sore part and as he did so he muttered something about it being the second time he was slapped by someone's Mother. This made me absolutely burst out into laughter.

"It's not funny, it hurts!" He exclaimed. Then he turned to Gran. "My little Amelia, she would be safe. She's my daughter. I've not seen her for several years of her life, the ones that are most important. Now, please, let me take care of her." He said. Then Gran sighed.

"Two weeks. It'll allow us to get ready. Then you'll be her guardian." She said, taking my hand and matching us out. That's when the wait for the Doctor, my Dad, began.


	4. Here we go again, Ponds!

It was a normal day. Completely and utterly normal for a day in England. Wet, cloudy and boring. I walked along the concrete path with a rucksack hanging loosely one arm. My mind was wholly consumed by the thought of my Dad. The Dad who never kept his word exactly the way he said it. He never did return for me after those weeks. But I never stopped waiting. For four, long, though easy, years I waited. It was a burden to carry but I did so vigorously.

After a few more minutes trudging along, I heard loud footsteps from behind me. Then there was a firm grip on my shoulder and I was forced to spin around. It was then I faced a man I thought I'd never meet again. His quirky bow tie, brown hair and whole outfit looked the same as it did so many years ago. My wait had been a hard one, but seeing him again made me so happy. But his face was one full of anxiety. He looked as if he was missing something extremely important.

"Please, tell me, is there a girl around here? Eight years old, brown frizzy hair, kinda looks like me? Please, please, tell me she's here!" He looked as if he was about to burst into tears. Man, why did I have to have an emotional Dad. After looking right into his eyes for a few moments, I snapped. How could he not recognise his own daughter? It was practically a crime. In order to get him back to normal, I slapped him. It was the least I could do for him and he really needed it. After another session of being taken aback, he clicked. The penny dropped. However you could describe it. Then he smiled. "You slap like your Mother."

Somehow, I had forgotten how funny he could be. As I lead him back home we shared a bundle of laughs. Unfortunately his collection of earth jokes was quite scarce and ended up in me not understanding half of his jokes. Stuff about other planets, satellites and orbits. Stuff like that. After a while of walking and talking, we arrived. Out of my rucksack I got a key. The key was silver with Jessica written on it in a TARDIS blue colour. I inserted the key into the lock, turned and went inside. Of course, I took my key out first. It would be stupid not to do so.

We were still laughing when we went in. But as well as making jokes, he also told me about what he did. Time travel. How he described it was amazing. You could watch a star burn in it's final days, watch the Olympics in 3012 and meet Shakespeare so long ago. The picture he painted in my head was truly beautiful. But once we went in, our talk came to an abrupt end as Gran came in.

She was very angry at Dad. Then again so was I. Both for the same reason. His late arrival. Actually, extremely late arrival. For four years I wouldn't think just a 'late arrival' would cut it. So she shouted, screamed and slapped for about five minutes until she cooled down. It was quite impressive how long she went for. Gran was never that angry. Plus, they were best friends (Dad told me that too). But when she had finally cooled down I could tell her anger was still there. Just being held back by better judgement. At least, it would hopefully be better judgement. After that screaming, Gramps came down. Dad suddenly burst out laughing. He pointed to Gramps nose. I really couldn't tell why. But I was about to find out.

"You've had a nose job!" he exclaimed. Then I saw it. Since four years ago I had never noticed that Gramps had had a nose job. Truthfully, I had to join in with Dads laughing. They do say that laughing is contagious. Dads laughing more than others. It was also pretty obvious that Gran was holding in snickers. Gramps just shook his head and rolled his eyes. He then looked at the doctor and started to talk.

"Well, at least you can't call me 'the nose' anymore." He said with a hint of relief. Dad smirked at Gramps. Then he turned towards the direction of the front door again. But just before leaving the place, he turned back around. He seemed slightly troubled though it was quite hard to detect. Actually, it wasn't just hard, it was almost impossible. The happy grin, cool posture and way he looked at us wasn't any help. It was his eyes. His old, experienced eyes. They held such sadness in them. I couldn't believe I didn't see it before. Then again I was only eight. After looking at us for a while, Dad spoke.

"Now, Amy, remember what I nearly asked you four years ago?" Gran nodded her head at this. "Good, because I'm not just asking now. I've missed more than enough years of her life. She deserves to know her Father, just as much as I deserve to know her. There's only one persons word that could stop me, and that is hers." Gran looked at him. She was much more obviously sad than he was. I could hardly believe how sad she looked. As if she was losing something so precious and would never get it back. I felt a need to comfort her. So I did so by hugging her and promising I'd be back (and not in four years). Then she bit her lip.

"Fine, on one condition. One more night, you staying this time, and we have to come with you on the first adventure. Me and Rory. Just so that everything's in check and proper." Then she turned around and marched up the stairs. It must've been hard for her, deciding to let me go. I probably wouldn't be able to stand it but then again Gran was a very strong woman. Smart, witty and charming. I'd never exchange her for anyone else as my Gran. Then again, who would? After Gramps had also went up, me and Dad went to the kitchen and started to talk.

In the kitchen I got up on the counter and looked at him. He looked at me back. Truthfully, I really didn't know what to say. What could I say? He had a time machine, was an alien from another race and thought bow ties are cool. It was all quite unbelievable. The bow tie part was extremely alien. So after a while of awkward silence, he started to speak. But he spoke more happily now and with a tone that was seeking to impress.

"All of time and space at your fingertips, where would you go?" He said. Then he leant on the table and grinned at me. "We could play hide and seek at the Royal Gardens of Hanalon 7, meet Liz the tenth or talk to Shakespeare. Oh, no, wait, sorry, we can't meet Shakespeare. That'd be going over my own personal timeline..." I shook my head. What was I going to do with him? He was nearly speaking gibberish. If I was a normal twelve year old it would probably go over my head. Then I thought about it. What would I like to do? Oh, I knew. It had to be that. Whatever we did, it had to be that. And it wasn't just for me too, he probably wouldn't settle for anything less.

"Hmm, why don't we go to the second planet that humans inhabit? What would they call it? Earth 2, New Earth?" I said. He grinned and nodded. After that we chatted about general stuff. How my life had been since his long absence, how I had skipped three years at school and stuff like that. Though there was a strange absence of his life. It was as if nothing had happened between the time that he was there last and then. Then again, maybe it didn't. He did have a time machine after all. It was also 'not reliable' as he had said long ago. For me, that was. After our talk I was quite tired. So I just went to bed.

The next morning was quite a sunny morning. Sunlight made the garden looked as if a paintbrush with thin gold paint had just swiped across it. Also, the trees swayed gently in the subtle wind, and the flowers seemed more vibrant. It was a truly beautiful sight. Though I couldn't stay there for too long. If I did I'd probably be greeted by some fish fingers and custard for breakfast. That would be quite unpleasant, though that was probably an understatement. So after a quick change into jeans and a white top with a police box on it (I made it in creative design class). My hair was just let down and I kept my blue bed socks on. I didn't know why I had bed socks. I just did.

Then I rushed downstairs. The day was beautiful and I was ready for adventure. Sweet, sweet adventure like I'd never had before. Actually, I'd never had adventure before. After my arrivals downstairs I started to make my breakfast which was pancakes with syrup. I would of had butter on it if we had any. But it didn't take long to make the pancakes, which was quite fortunate. I was quite lucky and wise with many things. Especially when I wanted it to be. But it was probably because of my bizarrely great intelligence that allowed me to be so 'lucky'. I could calculate things twice as fast as many adults. All my teachers thought I'd be at college level with my work soon.

After breakfast I started to wonder where Dad was. I hadn't seen him at all that morning. Then again he was probably fiddling about with the TARDIS. It was quite a valid question as to where he parked it. I'd probably find out soon enough. But as my patience wore thin my curiosity took over. Of course, my first place to look was outside. It was quite logical. He would be close to the house and able to get to me quickly if anything went wrong. I could really tell he cared for me. Thankfully, I was right. It was right there on the path of which it had been on four years ago.

Because of me knowing the agreement between Gran and Dad, I ran to their room as fast as my legs would carry me. My knees were one of my week points. As a little girl they were quite stiff and they were once so bad I had to have crutches. But when I was around eight they became slightly better. Unfortunately, they never fully recovered. At least it only took me a couple of seconds to get to their room. As I was technically a child, I decided to do something childish and wake them up by jumping on the bed. It was a success and didn't take long for them to wake up. To avoid a potential telling off I quickly ran downstairs and opened the back door. Not closing it, though, so they could come out.

It didn't take long for them to catch up. I was leaning on the fencing around the circular platform in the middle of it, with Dad keeping a lever down. When he saw them enter he smiled. He let it go and suddenly there was a weird noise and the TARDIS was shaking. Dad laughed.

"Here we go again, Ponds!"


End file.
